


A Flame That Burns

by PiscinaDeLaMuerta



Series: Sweet Nightmare [2]
Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscinaDeLaMuerta/pseuds/PiscinaDeLaMuerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second Part of the Sweet Nightmare Series, following It Begins With a Spark.</p><p>Almost a year after Wade left Peter suddenly, he comes back. The tricky part is that Peter has had a relationship with Johnny Storm. </p><p>Will Spidey choose Wade or reach for the warmth that the Human Torch produces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was Always Cold

The cold sucks. The wind howling outside. The cold floors. The constant rattling of things. The cold bed. 

(It could have been warm.)

[He's probably VERY warm now.]

That was probably the worst part of all of this. HE was probably warm. In another bed. With that match-head. While Wade was freezing his ass off in an abandoned building. The Avengers had offered him to stay at the tower, but knowing that he could see Peter there, face to face, deterred him from staying; and it wasn't even like they really wanted him to be there with them. Bad rep. 

The room he was in was a mess. That never changed. Bloody walls and floors. It smelled like iron. There was a queen sized bed with a crate on the side. On it was a couple of blades and his notepad and crayon. One of the pages had '400' on the top and twenty five little dashes under it. There were a couple of bullets on the floor as well. Yup, home, sweet home. 

It had been almost a year. A year since he walked out through that window- more like crawled out-; but it was still so clear and vivid in his mind.

It probably didn't help that he would constantly cut at the wound every night since then. He had sliced his hand on a small piece of glass protruding from a crack on that window. The feeling of the burn in his hand almost matched that burning sensation in his lungs. 

He would stalk the boy like when he first met him. Peter never noticed. For months, Wade watched closely, and then one hot day in July, he saw Peter with someone. They were holding hands. It was that Storm kid, the one that fires up. How he hated that bastard. 

It sucked.

'Fire isn't even cool. Well, it is but not that cool. Cause it's fire so it has to be hot.' Even his jokes sucked. 

The Flaming Spider was always on the news now. They worked together to catch bad guys. That Jameson seemed to not hate Spider-man that much any more. Well, maybe that was a good thing. That wouldn't have happened with Wade still around. That was the point of all of this. Wade would have only brought Peter down. 

(He would be dead. Like real dead. Body sprawled on the floor, bloody-)

Wade hid his head under the flat pillow and clenched his hands near his ears. The dream was still so clear, and every time he would hear the screams. There was only one way of stopping the nightmare. There was always a knife handy. Wade grabbed at it with his left hand and dug into the wound that had healed so many times. 

He added another dash on the notepad.

Some days he would have to carve it out more than once; but it seemed to work. The sting brought some sort of relief. 

Once the blood stopped pouring, he went back to warming himself up under the covers.

It was always cold.

~

Peter had gotten up the next morning. Eyes swollen from all the crying. He did not see Wade's things anywhere. When he went to the window he saw the crack where the whistling of the wind had kept him up; and blood. The idiot probably had cut himself on the way out. He instantly felt bad for thinking that. He loved that idiot. 

He had waited all day in his living room. 

Wade never came back. 

Days passed by just the same. 

He would go off at night on his normal rounds to see if he could catch the merc, but there was no telling where he was. He even went back to his old apartment a couple of times, but there was no sign of him.

Then one day, a couple of months later he went back to being himself, but with an empty space in his heart. He would try to distract himself. School was always good. He kept up with his grades, and his professors would constantly commend him on his work. 

Then he noticed Wade following him one day, and anger built up in his body. He wanted to go after him, but at the same time he just didn't have the energy to do it. He walked back home all the while feeling Wade's presence nearby. Peter walked into his apartment, closed all the blinds, and sobbed into his pillows. 

Luckily the team had offered there support. Then he met Mr. Fantastic and his wife. He started to hang with them and that was where he met Johnny. The guy was sweet and good looking. Peter noticed the stares he would get from him, so he gave the guy a chance. At first it was somewhat uncomfortable; well, not uncomfortable per ce, cause Johnny was really amazing. It was just different. 

They would go out regularly and things seemed to go in a good direction. Yet, there was always that gap in his heart. 

So, he broke up with Johnny. He was only going to hurt him. 

Johnny left, and as he did, he said, 'I'm gonna keep trying, Parker. Maybe it can work some day.'

Peter closed his door and slid to the floor. The coolness felt amazing against his body. He laid his face on one of the floor pieces and let the cold kiss his face.

He finally got up after what seemed like an hour and walked into his room. Dark and alone. He covered himself with his bedspread. He sniffled into his arm and began to cry. The emotions overwhelmed him. He needed to be warm. With Johnny around he found some comfort.

But it was always cold...


	2. Then There was Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ^-^

Peter woke up to his phone buzzing non-stop. He had left it on ‘silent’, but that annoying buzz was anything but that. He picked up the phone and noticed it was from the tower; but what he least wanted to do at the moment was to talk to anybody, especially not one of the Avengers. 

He answered anyway.

‘Peter?’ The voice sounded so awake, given the fact that it was six in the morning. Who wakes up that early? Wait- Steve does. 

‘Yeah, Cap?’ Peter tried clearing his throat trying not to sound sleepy, but his voice betrayed him anyway.

‘I know it is kind of early. Peter, look, I don’t want to worry you. Last night we received a call from the police department. Apparently there was an emergency. Someone had heard a small explosion an saw smoke coming from an old building-’

‘Want me to check, Steve?’ Peter interrupted. It sounded like a good idea to go on a round. It would be the perfect opportunity to distract him. 

’The mess has been taken care of. The real reason of why I am calling you is because, the officers called us in because they found the body of one of us in the building.’

Peter’s heart began to race. Someone had died. Someone he knew. ‘Who was it, Steve?’ His words poured out of his mouth fast. The adrenaline in his body pumping in his blood and a sick feeling overcoming his stomach. 

‘It was Wade. I don’t think you should come over necessarily. He is in very bad shape. I just thought you needed to know.’

‘He’s alive, right?’ He knew that the merc could heal, but one never knew what could happen.

‘He was in very bad shape, but he’s somewhat stable now.’

‘I’m on my way Steve.’ 

‘Okay, Peter. I would advise you not to, but if you’d like to come, I can’t stop you.’

‘I’ll be there in a bit.’

~

Peter walked out his building in a semi-thick jacket- the ones with faux fur inside. He had put on the t-shirt that he had been wearing the day before- it looked presentable. He barely had time to iron his pants, and creases still formed at the legs. He hoped that on the way they would stretch a bit. 

The cold wind interlaced into the beams of his hair, and he could feel it nipping at his ears. He didn’t feel like swinging to the tower after his sleepless night. He hailed a cab, jumped in, and on the ride over to his destination, he couldn’t stop feeling a disgusting mix of emotions in his body.

~

Wade was in a room, on the bed, and it brought so many memories back to Peter as he watched from the other side of the glass. Wade was still unconscious. His body looking badly beaten, but apparently he had been much worse. 

‘He had it tough.’ A familiar voice called from behind, and Peter’s stomach jerked a bit.

Peter turned to see Johnny. He was wearing his suit. He was such a beautiful kid. 

‘Hey Johnny. How long have you been here?’ Peter tried to seem as calm as possible, but his heart beat hysterically, and he only wondered if Johnny felt the same. 

‘I responded to the call. I couldn’t sleep, so I came over to hang with Nat and Clint. When they called in, I flew over as quickly as possible. At first I didn’t know who they were talking about. The room was a mess- He was too.’ He pointed to Wade, and Peter couldn’t help but detect resentment in his words. ‘But the cops showed me his suit, so as soon as everyone else got there, we moved what was left of him over here.’

Peter’s stomach churned and he felt more hot in his jacket, so he decided to take it off. It wasn’t that cold in the building anyway. 

‘Did you even bother to change? You were wearing that yesterday. That’s actually my favorite shirt.’ Johnny looked at him with a sad smile.

Peter had just realized that Johnny had seen him in those clothes the day before. He had mentioned how many times he had liked how that shirt looked on Peter, and how it made him look himself and kind of buff. It was one of those black shirts, that shined slightly in the light. 

‘Yeah, I know.’ Peter turned, as if his back would make the situation less awkward. 

‘I don’t know what you see in him.’ He felt Johnny get closer to him.

’That isn’t important right now.’ His words harsh.

‘Yeah, you’re right. Um, I got some biscuits. You know how much I eat and all. I think I got more than I should have. Want one?’ Johnny shook the paper bag next to Peter.

‘Um, ok. I’ll have one.’ Peter didn’t want to be any more rough with his ex-boyfriend. He didn’t want to hurt his feelings any more, even if his stomach couldn’t handle being fed at that moment. 

They walked to a table in front of the room and started eating, quietly. 

~

Wade had gone to sleep quickly, but he heard as an object crashed through the window an hit the floor a second later. 

Then there was a light, and a push, and fire, and pain.

He was barely getting a hold of his senses, but he couldn’t open his eyes just yet. 

(We can’t see. We went blind!!!!)

[No we didn’t. We can’t go blind.]

(Then what is this.)

[I don’t know. This bed feels soft though.]

By the feeling Wade was getting he had to be in a hospital or something, which made him panic. His eyes were still shut, and he wanted to leave so badly. The anger and fear built up and he tried to find a way to escape. 

His eyes opened up a bit, and light seeped through his eyelids. As they adjusted, he could make two figures out in the distance. The doctors were probably watching him right now. He pushed a bit harder, and he finally opened them, only to close them a few seconds later, feeling the burn in his chest all over again. He had to forget,

But how could he forget, when Peter and Johnny were right in front of him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart pains so much right now. It only gets worse before it gets better. Please, hold on a bit more.


	3. The Man Across the Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its short. And its late. Sorry

Wade stood up from his bed, and as he did Peter and Johnny turned quickly to see the man across the glass. 

The monitors began to whir as Wade sat on the side of the bed pulling off all of the wires from his body. 

Peter stood up and began to walk towards the door into Wade's room but stopped as Wade gave him a stare of pure resignation. He raised his hand to make his point clear. He did not want Peter near by and the thought of that made Peter's chest burn like that night that Wade had left. 

Johnny got up at that moment and began to walk away. Peter didn't even bother looking in his direction because what was bothering him at the moment was the wounded man in front of him.

Peter made his way to the door anyway, knowing Wade would not like it.

'How are you feeling,' Peter said as he closed the door behind him; the cool steel door knob providing some relief. 

'I'm fine and dandy, Spidey. No need of worry about me.' Wade gave a half smirk, but his eyes couldn't hide the emotions he was really having.

'Um, what happened?' Peter made his way closer to Wade's bed. 

At that a couple of personnel walked into the room to find Wade woken up.

'Ladies. I'm fine. You can scoot now.' Wade gestured towards the door as they made their way out, seeming somewhat annoyed. 'Anyways, some bastard- or bastards- wanted to kill me. It's weird. You'd think they would have learned that I can't die that easily. Or die at all.'

'You almost did once.' Memories flooding his memory of when the merc almost died for sure, and how he held his lifeless body in his arms. 

'Yeah, but I didn't.' He got up and walked towards Peter.

Peter looked up at the man but his heart sulked when he noticed Wade was walking towards the door instead of to him. 

'Look Pete, do yourself a favor. Get away from me, okay.' 

Peter turned to face him, 'you idiot. You don't know how much I've had to go through with all this shit. You left and I cried for weeks. And I was alone. I didn't know what to do. You just left me there.' Tears welled up in his eyes as anger and frustration took over. 

'Sure seems you were very sad and lonely,' as he pointed towards where he had seen Peter and Johnny. 'I was lonely-'

'I hate you.' The words escaped Peter's lips. 

'I've been through worse, baby boy. My dad didn't even like me.' 

'If I was with Johnny, that was my business, and you shouldn't care. You left. You left me by myself. He stuck around. And if you were lonely, that was because you left.'

'Oh please. You think you're gonna fool me. I am no competition with Mr. Hot-Ass over there. Don't make it seem like it was so hard to forget about me.' Wade's hands were clenched into fists but he did not intend to use them against someone. 

Peter didn't want to continue. He just walked past Wade and walked out of the room. He took a couple steps outside as Wade turned to look at him. 

'You can't just play with my feelings, Wade.' And he continued to walk.

'I don't want to hurt you.' His words clear.

But Peter was gone by then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty, i know. But good times will come. Ill see to it. Thanks for reading.


	4. Little Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back. School has been so mean to me these past couple of weeks. Calculus and algebra isnt for everyone. 
> 
> Anywho, i quote two Lana Del Rey songs: 'The Other Woman' and 'Young and Beautiful'. Amazing music yall should check them out.
> 
> And in case youre wondering, i am from Texas. Which you probably werent, soooooo enjoy.

'The other woMan has time to manicure his nails.  
The other woMAN is perfect...'

Wade sang a tune he had heard. He was cooking on one of those portable stoves in his apartment. His real stove had decided to break down. Of course, most of it was charred. So were his other belongings. The yellow tape was still in the room- of course some ribbons were flying in the air. 

'... keeps fresh cut flowers in his room...   
Cause to be by his side is such a change from old routine.'

He had gone to do a merc job in Europe for a couple weeks after his little run-in with Peter at the tower. Ever since then, the young man's face could not escape Wade's memory. His pink lips and pale skin. That's when he felt the heat in his left hand. 

Damn. Healing factor is good and all, but burns suck. He quickly started blowing on his palm.

'Motha fucker!' He was jumping slightly which made him topple the stove and it's contents all over the floor. 'Sonova bitch!' 

He started to pick up the contents when he noticed the spatula he was using had slid under the trashed-up stove. He got on his knees and reached in. 'Come here little spatchy watchy. Umfff.' He reached and grabbed another object. 

It was his little journal where he kept all his notes and his cutting record. He thought it was forever lost. Good thing too because he was 18 marks behind. He quickly grabbed a crayon from one of the compartments on his belt and started adding the tally. 

'Will you still love me  
when I'm not young and beautiful?'

Those last words escaped his mouth. What was up with Lana del Rey lyrics that day? Then he remembered the words that Peter had said. How could he hate Wade? 

(How could he not? We are a mess. We killed again.)

'Right.' He sighed and got up on his legs holding the little journal in his hand. 'But I still love him. Here's the proof!' He raised the journal into the air and stars shot out around him. 'I'm gonna win him back.'

But how...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy times


	5. Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the very long wait. School is finally done this semester. Here you go. Im starting back up and my writer's block is clearing off.   
> It's gonna get good.

'Look, Peter. You think about this guy too much. It's messed up, honestly.' Johnny said this as he stared into a small flame on the tip of his finger. 

Peter was looking at some mail- bills mostly- trying to make sense of everything. He hadn't heard of Wade in a long time, and the last time he saw him things did not end off so nicely. 

'Peter? Peter, are you listening?' Johnny had made his way closer. His blue eyes reminded Peter of Wade, but they weren't the same. 

'Yeah, yeah, sorry.' He sorted the papers in his hands while he raised his glasses upwards. 'I just don't know. Plus, don't you think it's kind of weird for US to be talking about Wade and I?'

'Yeah, it is.' He pulled the chair opposite of Peter and sat down. 'Look, Pete. I just don't understand this. I don't understand YOU. The guy dumps you randomly, hurts you, and you still want to be with him. He's completely demented. Let's not even start with the whole, ahem,' he said as he pointed towards his body. 

And that's what he hated about these conversations with Johnny. He always brought up Wade's skin problem. 'You're an ass, you know that?' He slammed the papers on the table as he stood up. Johnny matching his pace and making his way towards him. 

'Look, I'm sorry. I just get jealous.' He put his hand on Peter's shoulder. 'Can you give me one more chance?'

'Johnny, I just can't. I haven't moved on and I don't want to hurt you also. I am not at my best right now.'

'Let me help you get better, Pete.' His other hand rested on Peter's other shoulder. Peter bowed his head but Johnny lowered his own to meet Peter's gaze. 

The eyes were there again. Blue. With green at the center. It was truly a beautiful mix. It reminded him of the ocean; which was a complete irony being that they belonged to the Human Torch. But they weren't Wade's. Wade's eyes were blue, but the edge was a hue of grey. Their was so much mystery in them. How he missed those eyes. 

'Johnny, I don't know. I'm not sure if I can be in a relationship right now. You're an awesome guy. I just can't be with anyone right now.' 

Johnny's hands slid down Peter's arms as he let out a sigh. 'Ok. I get it.' He walked past Peter towards the coat hanger to grab his leather jacket. 'Let me know when you want to go do something. Not in a date or anything. Just to hang.'

Peter turned towards him and said, 'yeah, of course Johnny. Thanks.'

Johnny walked towards the door but stopped right before reaching it. 'Peter, you're one complicated guy.' 

'I'm sorry. I don't m-'

'Nah don't apologize. I guess being with someone as good as you has it's price. I'll see you later.' With that he quickly walked out the door. Peter was left by himself. Stunned at what Johnny hat told him.

Johnny was a good guy. He deserved to be loved as well, and all Peter could do was to ignore him. When they were going out, Johnny was a good boyfriend. He would take Peter everywhere. He would always bring gifts. He was a gentleman. How could he think that Peter was good, if Peter was such a terrible boyfriend? Even during sex, Johnny took care of Peter. He was amazing but Peter missed Wade anyway. 

Peter walked towards the window. It was late; a little after 10 p.m. He would probably go out to the streets and catch some bad guys that night. Hopefully that would ease his mind a bit. He pressed his forehead and looked into the reflection of his eyes. He closed them as he began to remember Wade. A tear ran down his face as pressure built up in his chest. He finally looked up again to see eyes staring back at him.

But they weren't his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hope you did.
> 
> Oh and a little SPOILER, soon to come: HTvDP


	6. Love Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. 
> 
> So, i quote Tyler Oakley here, his latest video. I like it, 'there is no glory in the process'. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgH31kLDfgU
> 
> Hes too cute. Yeah, he pulls the gay out of my 'macho' persona.

Peter jumped back but as soon as he realized who's eyes they were, he banged his hand on the glass, annoyed, and pulled the cord so the blinds would come down.

'Come on Petey. Open up.' Deadpool was knocking on the glass, tapping a short tune. 'Petey, I need to talk to you.'

'About what,' Peter shouted back, his arms crossed over his chest. Why did Wade do these things to him? He showed up knowing Peter was vulnerable. 'Wade, I-I can't talk right now.' He had to gasp for air so that the tears wouldn't come streaming down his face.

'Aw, come on Peter. I need to tell you something,' and after a sigh, 'please.' As small rain drops started to fall, he pressed his head against the cold glass as his hope that he could get Peter back began to fade. At that, the blinds raised open slowly and he saw Peter looking at him.

'Okay, Wade, come in.'

Wade smiled through his mask and it stayed glued onto his face as he walked in through the window Peter had slid open. He watched the younger man step back, his arms still crossed, as he pulled of his mask.

'Look, um, I know leaving you without any warning was a shitty thing to do, and I'm sorry, but it was for the best.' 

Peter made an annoyed face, 'wha-'

'I live a very dangerous life. I have people that really don't like me. I just wanted you to be safe.'

'Wait, so YOU decided this?' His arms fell to his side and they slowly began to form fists.

'Yeah, well when you say it like that it sounds selfish but I did it for you. I don't want you to get hurt.' 

'Yeah, well YOU did a great job. You asshole. I was so messed up because you left. I thought it was my fault, but then I realized that you did this. You could have talked to me.' His voice hitched.

'Pet-'

'No, no.' His eyes watered and his words came out as gasps. 'You left me. That's what YOU did. You don't care about me, y-you don't care about me.'

'I do care. Look.' He put his hand into his utility belt and he pulled out a small notebook. 

'What is that?' His question came out a bit abrupt. What could be in a notebook? Maybe just a bunch of poems, or love notes. Had Wade written him something? It didn't matter though. It didn't count to write something down if you never acted upon it. There is no glory in the process.

'So, when I left that night, I kind of banged up my hand, on your window. Sorry about that, actually. Anyway, it healed up, but ever since that day i dug a knife into the wound so that it could stay fresh. Sometimes I would cut into more than once a day; but every time I did it, I drew a tally mark in here,' he said as he pointed at the book.

Peter was in utter shock. 'Wade, are you stupid or something.' And then the book flung open and he saw all the marks jotted down. The pages were marked down in different colors and splotches of red tainted the edges. It was until then that Peter realized the extent of this. 'Wade, no, no, you, you can't do those things to yourself.' A tear rolled down his face.

'Aw Petey, don't cry, I don't mind. I just want to get you back, baby boy.' He walked over to Peter, dropping the notebook, and laid a hand on his shoulder while the other settled under the younger man's chin and raised it so he could look into him. 'I want to be with you.'

'No.' 

'What?'

Peter pulled back. 'No Wade. Not like this. I can't just get back with you like this. Like if nothing happened.'

'But Peter, I love you.'

'Look, Wade, this is gonna take some time. I need time.'

'Okay, Pete. I understand.'

'And you're gonna have to stop doing that to yourself.' He pointed at the notebook on the floor.

'Okay.'

Peter motioned at the door and Wade understood.

'Goodnight Peter.'

'Goodnight Wade.' He followed him until they were at the door. 

When the reached it, they stopped right before it and turned to Peter, pressing into him and wrapping his arms on his back. 'Sorry. I just wanted a hug,' he spoke into his shoulder. 

Startled as he was, Peter found the confidence to return the hug. 'It's okay Wade.' They separated and Wade put on his mask, his smile showing through it again. Yeah, he didn't get to where he wanted, but this was good. It was progress. All he had to do now was be a good friend and wait. He opened the door and started walking out.

But Johnny Storm was in his way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> If you want to let me know anything, comment.
> 
> Anything, ill take it.


	7. Nothing Scares Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.

Johnny was surprised but he quickly regained himself and looked over Wade towards Peter. 'Hey, Peter. I left my jacket.' He didn't even bother to look at Wade. He had already gotten to his car when he remembered that he had left the piece of clothing behind. He had taken the flight back up the stairs and when he reached the door he had noticed people speaking behind it. The door had opened and HE was there. Something began to burn in his chest. This was the guy responsible for Peter's suffering. This man had left him. Johnny was the one who was there. Why was Wade here now? Now is when this mercenary, lunatic wanted to come back? After all the harm that he had caused.

'Oh, hey Johnny. Yeah, it's right here'. Peter's voice cracked a bit. All his emotions mixing into a large explosive mass. And he couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed the jacket and went over Wade to give it quickly to Johnny. He tried to not make any eye contact, so he kept staring at the ground. He could hear Wade's breathing at his side; slow and steady. He then turned and started to move away from both men standing at his doorway. 

'Hey, Peter, you alright?' Johnny tried to peek over a bit more as the merc kept standing at the door.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to sleep. Goodnight'. He walked away quickly to his room and he shut the door behind him not wanting to focus on the problem outside. Leaving the two men alone. 

'So, are you gonna guard his door or something?' Johnny then looked at Wade with a piercing gaze. 

Wade kept looking at Johnny through his mask. Not uttering a single word.

'You know Wade, or Deadpool- whatever your name is- you're a real fuck up. You skrewed Peter over and now you come back like it's all ok. It's not.' He motioned past Wade. 'That right there, that's him not being able to put up with all the shit you put him through.'

'I know.' Wade was finally able to speak. His words came out low as he tried to control himself. He was used to this though; people looking down on him and chewing him out; but this, this was different. 

'You know? Then you know what you should do? You should get the fuck out of Peter's life. If you hurt him in anyway, I will make sure you pay for it.' His eyes began to glow red and orange. A simple reminder of what he was capable, and a warning for the merc. 

'You don't scare me matchbox.' He then leaned in a bit closer. 'Nothing scares me.' He then pulled back and made a hand gesture letting Johnny know to move out of the way as he was about to close the door. 

When Johnny moved, Wade then closed the door behind him and started to make his way down the hall.

'Hey, merc.' Johnny called behind him.

Wade stopped in his tracks but didn't turn.

'Leave Peter alone or else.'

Wade straightened up a bit and reached for something in his pocket and pulled it out. 'I'm not leaving my baby boy.' He then turned sharply and flung the sharpened object towards Johnny. It slashed through the jacket hanging of his arm but Johnny didn't even flinch. 

'Well, neither will I,' Johnny answered back.

Wade just turned and continued walking towards the stairs. 

Johnny waited for him to disappear as he pulled the blade out of his jacket and flung the thing over his shoulder.

He then walked away as well.

~

Back in his room, Peter was a mess. He was on the floor at the foot of his bed. He heard talk between Johnny and Wade, but he couldn't make it out. He didn't want to know. He just let the tears run down his face. He couldn't fight them back any longer. Seeing Wade again was so hard. And then Johnny. All this was a mess. And he let it happen. Why did he skrew up so much? 

He looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep. His mind kept playing scenarios of all the bad things that had happened to him and how Wade had made it better when he had come into his life. Then he left and everything crumbled down. Then Johnny in his life; peace and love. 

The night passed by and he managed to close his eyes, only because they ached from all the crying.

~ 

Wade had made it back to his apartment. He had found some hope. He knew he had messed with Peter so much, but now he could make it better. He had a chance. Peter was so good. Wade knew he did not deserve it. He had harmed his sweet baby boy so much. Now he had to make it up to him, and he would. He wouldn't let anything or anyone get in his way.

This Johnny kid didn't understand. Sure he had been there after, but he didn't love Peter the way Wade did. Wade knew Peter. Wade adored Peter.

Then the Johnny kid had gone ahead and threatened him. Wade wanted to plant the blade into the brat's chest, but he had changed for the better; and he knew that wasn't the best thing to do, and not for Petey. 

Maybe the matchbox did care for Peter. He did threaten Wade, if he hurt Peter.

But Wade wouldn't hurt him again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. Let me know.  
> ^-^


	8. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration has finally hit me. 
> 
> I think smut is coming real soon. And angst cause I'm passionate like that.
> 
> Oh and listen to Work Song by Hozier

He washed his face and looked in the mirror. His eyes were still a bit swollen. He chuckled a bit. 'Aw, Peter, you're a mess,' he told himself as a small smile formed on his lips. The night before had not treated him so well. His hair was tousled into knots and peaks; and his muscles felt sore for an odd reason. It felt uncomfortable, but there was a new flicker in his heart. One that only a certain mercenary could revive. 

Of course, he knew that it should not be so easy for him to let Wade into his life again, after all the pain that Peter had gone through; but he could not help the happiness that rustled his insides. 

And then he thought about Johnny. The memory of his face etched into Peter's brain. His smile dropped at that and he looked down at the sink that he had been standing above of, holding onto the sides for dear life. Different thoughts began forming in his mind. First, all the pain Wade hat subjected him through. Then Johnny and all the beautiful moments they had shared. Wade coming back into his life, and Johnny being hurt. All these thoughts swirled in his brain as he held onto the sink; so long that he only let go when a sharp hum began tingling up his arms.

False alarm. His hands had gone numb from the pressure. 

But it wasn't like Wade and him would be beginning any relationship soon. They were just going to be friends. Friends with a very challenging and twisted past. Difficult. Tricky.

He remembered everything about Wade. The way his eyes shined and the way his cheeks crinkled when he smiled. The smell of sweat and gunpowder that came out of his body. The way his chapped lips felt on his, and the way his mouth tasted. His muscles pressed flush against his body. The way their sweat covered bodies lied on cold sheets. Their breaths intermingling like a toxic fog making all of Peter's body go weak.

Another hum woke him up from his thoughts and he walked towards the sound coming from his bedroom's night stand. It hadn't even been that long that he had seen Wade and he was already arousing things in Peter's body that he should not be feeling. 

He grabbed his phone, swiped right and opened the message that he had just received. 

-hey petey, just wondering if youre up for some night watching tonight, and maybe some take out

Peter didn't know how to respond to Wade's message. He knew he should not lean into Wade's arms as easily, but his body wanted otherwise. His thumbs typed quickly.

-Sounds good, Wade. We can meet up at the old spot at 9 o'clock sharp.

As soon as he sent it he instantly regretted it realizing that he shouldn't be doing this, but the message was already sent and there was very little he could do about it. 

Another short hum.

-awesome!!! I'm thinking chimichangas.

Peter smiled at that and texted back.

Their messaging continued for the rest of the day.

~

Wade was fully dressed up in his Deadpool costume, yet the deodorant that he had spread onto his underarms was coming out through his clothes. Obviously he was very nervous. 

The last text that Peter and him had shared had been an hour ago, just letting Peter know that he was going to get ready for their watch that night. It was already 8:55 and there was still no sign of Peter. What if Peter had thought twice about meeting up and decided not to?

But the messages they had shared during the day would say otherwise. They were nice and sweet, innocent- except for that awkward moment where Wade referred to Peter's dick as 'cute'- which was made even more awkward when Peter responded back with 'right back at ya'. Other than that, the messages would show that things seemed fine. Well, as fine as they could be at the moment given the circumstances. 

(Hehehe, 'circum'.)

'Ugh, y'all are back, and at the worst time.'

[Oh no Wadey, we have always been here, muahahhahahha.]

'Ok, creepy. Seriously though, please don't bug me too much tonight. Peter's on his way and I don't want to mess up things more.'

(That sexy piece of ass!)

'Come on guys-'

'Hey, Wade.' Peter interrupted as he walked towards Wade. 

'Petey! How was your day?' Wade put his hands on his hips trying to hide the nervousness that radiated from his body. 

'Good. Well, we HAVE been texting all day.' Peter smiled through his mask at that. 

'Oh, yeah".

(Okay, now you're sounding stupid.)

'Alright Wade. Let's get this show on the road.' 

[Oh, yes please.]

This was going to be a long night.

~

Wade insisted on accompanying Peter to his apartment, and by accompanying Wade had rode on Peter's back as the younger swung between buildings. The night had been really quiet. Take out had not been as such. In all, both of them had really enjoyed their night. 

They reached Peter's open window and both of them walked through it. 

Awkwardness ensued as they stood in the living room, both wearing their costumes, no masks and standing in front of each other.

'So, um that was fun Petey. It felt good.'

'Yeah, Wade. It was good.' Peter reached for the back of his head with his hand and sighed a bit. 'I had fun tonight. We should do this more often.'

'Yeah.' Wade stuck his thumbs into the loops of his belt. 'So, um I'll get going. Can I get a hug?'

Peter looked up and responded quickly, 'yeah sure, Wade.' This time Peter walked to him and Wade put his arms around Peter. 

Peter gently put his arms on the taller man's back. He could feel Wade's pulse and smelled the sweat that had dried on his suit. He held on tighter.

'Uh, Peter, I'm gonna get going.' 

'Don't...' Peter breathed into Wade's neck.

Wade looked down at Peter as their gazes met. Peter took the chance and pressed his lips to Wade's and it quickly became heated. 

Peter ran his hands all over Wade's back as the other grabbed onto Peter's thighs. Peter pushed Wade towards the wall. The kiss was a battle of tongue and teeth. Wade's chapped lips began to bleed and their bodies began to sweat. Wade broke the kiss. 

'Peter, I don't know about this. Should we do this.' He looked into Peter's crazed and glazed eyes as the other responded.

'But I want to...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhe sooner than you thought?  
> Let me know what you like?


	9. Ministrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too soon? Of course not!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the smut

The way that Wade bit his own lip with his teeth, short lines of scarlet specking it, made the heat that Peter had been containing all day pool in his abdomen. He could not help grinding into Wade's thigh. His hands began to roam all over the older man's body. Wade placed a kiss on Peter's forehead, tasting the sweat and dried taste of shampoo lingering on Peter's skin. 

Peter took the opportunity to begin licking and nipping into Wade's neck. He ran his upper teeth on the edges and crooks that Wade's muscles made. Wade let out a moan as he looked up to the ceiling, but the haze that was consuming him at the moment ate at his vision, and all he could see was clouds; so he opted for shutting his eyes, and let the sounds coming out of his mouth take reign. He ran his hand down Peter's clothed back until they reached his waist. He then took the opportunity to quickly take off his gloves and slide his naked hands under the younger's strapped pants, cupping his behind and massaging each cheek of Peter's ass, running his fingers up and down the crease. 

This made Peter go even more wild. He grabbed the sides of Wade's suit, and pulled to the point that when the fabric ripped it made a loud snap. He continued tearing at the fabric while he bit into Wade's skin over his chest, uncovering parts of his body in a flash. 

Wade banged his head backwards on the wall. He then took the chance to slip his right index finger in between Peter's ass eliciting a moan from the younger. 

Peter set his arms around Wade's naked torso and pulled him to the side, then began guiding him towards his bedroom- not once removing his mouth from Wade's body. His room was chilly, but there bodies acted otherwise. Sweat was pouring from each other's hair down their backs. Peter took the opportunity to take off his top, and as he did Wade planted his tongue on Peter's chest and licked around his muscles, running his mouth over his pecs, nipping at his nipple. He pulled the nub a bit with his teeth as Peter hissed through the sweet pain. Peter pushed Wade onto the bed while he pulled his own pants down, kicking his shoes to the side, Wade never taking his gaze off of him. When he was only in boxers he climbed over the merc hovering above him. He grabbed for the older man's wrist and pinned them above his head on the mattress, staring into Wade's eyes. With one hand he held Wade's wrists in place while the other went under the older's pants grabbing his large member. Peter went back to licking into Wade's chest until he reached his underarms. He then licked a stripe into his armpit, running his tongue all the way to Wade's strong bicep, ending it with a bite, while stroking Wade constantly. 

'P-Peter-fuuuck.' Wade had his eyes shut as Peter continued his worship. 

'Almost, Wade. Almost there.' Peter then set his thighs on each side of Wade and let go of his wrists to work behind him finally loosening Wade's pants fully, pulling them down enough to expose his dick- a bead of precum forming on the tip. He continued stroking it with his right hand, and with the other he finally pulled down his boxers freeing his erection- which bounced a bit at the movements produced by Peter's waist- having to raise his legs to pull the elastic past his knees and then his ankles. He finally sat on top of Wade; his ass on the merc's navel. 

Wade grabbed Peter by his sides and flipped him over, leaving gentle marks on the younger's skin. He then began kissing Peter's chest and abs, going lower and lower, getting dangerously close. When he reached Peter's erection he licked the head, earning a gentle moan from the younger man. This only made Wade hungrier, so he quickly engulfed Peter's dick into his mouth, taking in the whole length, letting it slide easily into his throat. He did not even gag at the girth, not even when Peter grabbed the sides of his head pulling him closer to himself, his pubes brushing onto Wade's upper lip. He lifted his head and sunk back down rapidly, starting a fast rhythm. 

'Wade, c-come-oh fuck- come on. I need you in me.' Peter spoke those words digging the back of his head into the soft comfort of the mattress below. 

Wade pulled out the saliva covered member from his mouth and ran his tongue down Peter's scrotum, lower until he reached the puckered entrance, intruding inward with it, tasting Peter and opening him up with a finger. He then added a second finger and continued licking into the younger man. Peter shuddered. He was a mess, feeling so hot with his knees in the air. He would only last so long. 

Wade finally rose up as he realized Peter was ready. He stroked his own dick a couple times and pressed the head into the stretched entrance. He waited a bit and finally - after a couple seconds, that seemed an eternity- he pressed in slowly, giving Peter the chance to get used to the feeling. He then pulled out softly and rammed in quickly. Peter shut his eyes and pressed his hands on Wade's hips pulling him forward, urging for a faster pace. Wade gave in, and sooner than later his ramming became faster and more erratic. 

Their sweat covered bodies glowed in the moonlight as a breeze worked itself in through a small opening in the window. It only gave Peter the energy to go for the next step. 

'Lemme ride... you, Wade. Turn- ugh, turn me over.' Peter said this through broken breaths. 

Wade obeyed, and soon Peter was sitting on Wade's dick and riding it with a menacing pace. It was what his body needed. He needed to feel this after so long. He needed to control this situation. He reached forward and placed his hands on Wade's shoulders, pressing and bruising the already scarred skin. He continued his fast pace fucking himself onto Wade. He could see that Wade was close to climax.

'Petey, oh shit. I'm, I'm gonna come.' He shut his eyes as he felt the pull in his groin. Peter pressed his mouth into Wade's open lips as he reached his orgasm. Wade pushed his heavy breaths into Peter's open mouth as his hips shook and Peter continued riding him. 

Peter slowed down to a stop, staring at Wade's rising and relaxing chest. The merc was still riding the high that he had just experienced. Peter pulled Wade's softening dick out of his ass and lay next to him, beginning to stroke himself so that he could reach his own orgasm. Wade turned to him and put his hand in place of Peter's hand and began stroking his dick. Peter laid his weight on his elbows and let his head hang backwards as Wade continued. It didn't take much until Peter began spilling onto his chest and abs, some drops of come falling on Wade. Wade then peppered Peter's body with soft kisses. They didn't bother cleaning up as the lay down fully on the bed. Wade falling to sleep quickly. 

Peter didn't. He laid on the bed wondering what he had just done. Why would he let this happen? 

He rose quickly and sat on the side of the bed, careful not to wake the other man up. He looked at his hands and his naked body. He began to shake and let the feelings take over. He sobbed quietly into his hands, taking deep desperate breaths through his open mouth. His body shivered.

But it wasn't cold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write. 
> 
> I had to pause many times and take a breath. 
> 
> My bf knows to leave me alone when i do stuff like this, poor guy, I couldn't even look at him without wanting to pin him down. Love you dude. 
> 
> TMI? Oh well. 
> 
> Let me know whats up ^_^


End file.
